Giant Robots/LordRemiem
Fought in: Special Operations - Mann vs Machine Note: Giant Robots are fought only as minibosses or bosses. Note: Giant Robots look equal to the normal robots, but they're twice as tall. Passives Note: These passives are common to all enemies listed *'Relentless' **Immune to Stun, Exhausted, Cower and preemptive effects *'Mechanical Body' **Immune to Bleeding and Poison **Immune to Psychic and Bio attacks **Vulnerable to EMP Grenades *'Mindless' **Immune to Psychic and Fear effect Major League Scout *Class: Scrapper Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Relentless' *'Extreme Robo-Speed' **100% chance to preemptive counter attacks **25% chance to gain an extra turn after attacking Abilities *'Baseball Strike' **Type: Melee **Target: One enemy **One enemy: Pain Train (Deals Pain; Deals Exposed against targets with Pain; Deals Wide-Open against targets with Exposed) *'Ball Barrage' **Type: Ranged **Target: All enemies **All enemies: Stun (60% chance) *'Smash!' **Type: Melee **Target: All enemies **One enemy: Pressure Points (Chance to deal Weakened, Exposed, Dizzy and Slowed; 50% chance for each debuff) *'Bonk!' **Type: Melee **Target: One enemy **Special: High Crits (Increased chance of critical hits) **Special: Paragon Exploiter (Deals extra damage against targets with Weakened, Exposed, Dizzy and Slowed) Giant Rapid-Fire Soldier *Class: Bruiser Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Relentless' *'Extreme Robo-Smash' **Attacks ignore defense and Shield effects **Attacks are guaranteed to crit Abilities *'Rocket Launcher' **Type: Explosion, Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **Special: Ignore Defense (Ignore target's Defense and Shield effects) **Special: Guaranteed Crit (This attack will crit if possible) **Special: Rapid Fire ***Deals Pinpoint Target to the target before the attack ***Pinpoint Targets ensures the attack to hit ***50% chance to follow-up against targets with Pinpoint target ***No limit on maximum amount of follow-ups Giant Pyro *Class: Blaster Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Relentless' *'Extreme Robo-Fire' **Attacks against Burning targets are guaranteed to crit **Attacks exploit Burning Abilities *'Incinerate' **Type: Fire, Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **Special: Combustible (Attacks against Burning targets are guaranteed to crit) **Special: Exploits Burning (Deals extra damage against Burning targets) **One enemy: Melt Armor (Attacks against this target ignore defense) *'Burn Everything' **Type: Fire, Gun, Ranged **Target: All enemies **Special: Combustible (Attacks against Burning targets are guaranteed to crit) **Special: Exploits Burning (Deals extra damage against Burning targets) **All enemies: Burning (Deals damage over time; Reduces Defense) *'Inferno' **Type: Fire, Gun, Ranged **Target: All enemies **Special: Combustible (Attacks against Burning targets are guaranteed to crit) **Special: Exploits Burning (Deals extra damage against Burning targets) **All enemies: Pyrophoric (Nearby fire attacks spread to this target, dealing fire damage) **All enemies: Ring of Fire (Takes fire damage and Burning when performing melee attacks) Giant Demoman *Class: Tactician Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Relentless' *'Extreme Robo-Boom' **Attacks have a 100% chance to deal additional damage to all enemies **Attacks are Catastrophic Abilities *'Kaboom!' **Type: Explosion, Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: High Crits (Higher chance of critical hits) *'Frag Grenades' **Type: Explosion, Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) **One enemy: Bleeding x2 (Deals damage over time and whenever performing an offensive action; Can stack up to 3 times) **One enemy: Shrapnel (Applies Bleeding to other enemies) *'Time Bombs' **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: All enemies **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **All enemies: Tick Tick Tick... (Bombs exploding on the next round) Giant Über Medic *Class: Generalist Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Relentless' *'Extreme ÜberCharge 100%' **Starts the battle with 100% ÜberCharge **Gains 10% ÜberCharge at every round and when performing Heal actions **Becomes ÜberCharged when ÜberCharging another ally (Both target ally and Robo-Medic become ÜberCharged) Abilities *'Syringe Gun' **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **One enemy: Drained Energy (Reduces all stats) **Self: Energy Drain (Restores health and stamina) *'Healing Gun' **Type: Buff **Target: One ally **Special: Restore Health (Recovers 25% of maximum health) *'Robo-ÜberCharge' **Type: Buff, Tech **Target: One ally **One ally: Extreme ÜberCharge ***Prevents all damage and debuffs dealt to this target until next round ***Next attack gains True Strike, Guaranteed Hit and Guaranteed Crit ***Completely restores all allies' health and stamina when applied Giant Heavy *Class: Bruiser Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Relentless' *'Extreme Robo-Resistance' **Protects allies from single-target and area attacks **Reduces damage taken by 50% Abilities *'Steel Fists' **Type: Melee, Unarmed **Target: One enemy **Special: Exploits Protection (Deals extra damage against targets with Protection effects) **One enemy: Combo Setup (Next Unarmed attack against this target deals extra damage) *'Heavy Machinegun' **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **One enemy: Fumbling (Single-target attacks trigger counter-attacks) **One enemy: Flanked (Single-target attacks against this target trigger follow-up attacks) *'Iron Curtain' **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: All enemies **Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) **All enemies: Hobbled (Attacks cannot be Stealthy) **All enemies: Pummeled (Attacks against this target reduce its Evasion) Category:Enemies Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2